1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foundation garment. More specifically, this invention relates to a foundation garment that is designed to relieve menstrual discomfort. In addition, the invention relates to a method for alleviating menstrual discomfort using a garment according to the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
During and shortly prior to menstruation, many women suffer from pain and cramping in the pelvic area. These symptoms occur as a result of congestion in the pelvic area, which distorts the normal anatomy. Because the anatomy is distorted, normal neurovascular function is impaired which in turn contributes to the discomfort.
Although a number of girdle and the like type of garments have been proposed, one which is effective for relieving pain and cramping in the pelvic area prior to and during menstruation has not previously been specifically proposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foundation garment that is effective for the relief of premenstrual and menstrual discomfort.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foundation garment that applies pressure to the sacral or parasacral areas. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a foundation garment that conforms to the sacral or parasacral areas. It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pressing force on the sacral or parasacral areas.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a foundation garment, such as a panty girdle or similar type garment, that holds an expansible or non-expansible element against the sacral or parasacral areas of a female body. It is yet a further object of the present invention to direct the force produced by expanding an expansible element against the sacral or parasacral areas of a female body to relieve discomfort incurred as a result of menstruation. It is still yet a further object of the present invention to press a non-expansible element against the sacral or parasacral areas of a female body to relieve discomfort incurred as a result of menstruation.
As it is used herein, the term xe2x80x9cexpansible elementxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a bladder that can be expanded by adding fluid or can be contracted by removing fluid. The term xe2x80x9cnon-extensible elementxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a solid body, a cellular body, or hollow body. Examples of materials that may be used to construct a solid body according to the present invention include organic materials such as feathers, down, or fur, fibrous materials such as wood or paper, reformed metals such as ceramics, metals, natural rubber, natural or synthetic resins, or other polymers. Examples of types of materials that may be used to construct a cellular body according to the present invention include foams, sponge rubber, or other expanded materials. And examples of configurations for hollow bodies according to the present invention include tubes, partial enclosures, and complete enclosures. Of course, other materials and configurations capable of providing a pressing force in accordance with the present invention will become apparent in view of the following disclosure to those skilled in the material arts.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a fluid bladder that conforms to the epidermal contours over the sacral or parasacral areas of a human female body. It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a fluid bladder that applies an adjustable pressing force to the sacral and parasacral areas for reducing pelvic congestion as a result of menstruation and for restoring the normal anatomy.
According to the present invention, these and other objects and advantages of the present invention are also achieved with a foundation garment for providing a therapeutic effect to at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of a female. The foundation garment comprises a pressing element adapted for conforming to at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of the female; and a first panel adapted for forcibly applying the pressing element against at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of the female.
According to the present invention, these and other objects and advantages of the present invention are also achieved with a foundation garment for providing a therapeutic effect to at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of a female. The foundation garment comprises a bladder adapted for applying a pressing force to at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of the female; a fluid flow control unit in fluid communication with the bladder for adding fluid to distend the bladder and for removing fluid to collapse the bladder; and a first panel providing a reaction force adapted for directing the pressing force to at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of the female. The bladder is adapted to be interposed between the first panel and at least one of the sacral and parasacral regions of the female.
According to the present invention, the above and other objects and advantages are also achieved by a method of alleviating menstrual discomfort. The method comprises distending a fluid bladder provided in a foundation garment for producing a pressing force; and directing the pressing force to at least one of a sacral and parasacral region of a humane female body.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the description and drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention. These objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.